


Stupid Bets

by HannahHell



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahHell/pseuds/HannahHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet is a bet. Not even Batman can escape from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stupid Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490218) by [itried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried). 



"Dude, you're my boyfriend, but you're also my best friend. What we have is way stronger than any lie they could ever tell, okay? Nothing will ever break us up." There was a pause, probably the one talking was gathering courage to keep going "Unless you want to break up, because if you do, then, that's fine with me, ha, it's totally okay, bro, uh..."

"I don't." the other boy’s answer was quick and nervous.

"I don't want us to hide it anymore, Dick. We're doing nothing wrong, so we shouldn't hide."

"I'm sorry, Wally. But my answer's still no."

“You know… Eavesdropping is very rude” a silky sexy voice came behind the man who was standing in front of the room where the conversation was coming from.

“I just wanted to see if everything was ok” Bruce didn’t even tried to look at the owner of the voice.

“Looks like it’s not” Selina Kyle let a soundless laugh scape and leaned on the wall behind the man.

“I though eavesdropping was rude”

“I never actually said to not do this” she smiled sarcastically “and I’m actually very fond of eavesdropping”

“I know”

“But making sure everything was okay, doesn’t suit you. What’s on your mind? Worried Kid Flash might hurt your boy?” she waked towards the man and put her hands on his shoulders “come on, we all know it’s easier for Bat-junior to hurt the poor boys feelings then the other way around”

“He’s not me, Selina” Bruce turned around and faced the woman.

“I’m sure he’s not. So… I guess you should prepare a good cover story for them, just like Flash-junior pointed out”

“Dick’s not going to make it public” Bruce smiled “maybe he is a little bit like me, after all”

“I’m not sure” she shouldered “you know… Kids and their feelings, always make a scene”

“Dick won’t. He’s been well trained”

The woman let a very malicious smile form across her face “do you…” she approached him a little more “want to bet on it?”

“No”

Her smile widened “so you don’t trust your boy that much… How sad…” she leaned a little closer so her body was almost touching his and her mouth barely separated from his “No wonder how he’s such a perfect little boy, always trying to impress you. Why don’t you give him a little faith?”

“What on Earth do you want to bet with me, Selina”

“Oh… You know… You… Me… A bed… Some other things… And… Well… You letting me do whatever I want, the way I want with whichever things… I want” her malicious yet sexy smile was sending shivers down his spine and making his blood rush all over his body. Well… If she kept making that face, she wouldn’t even need to win the bet to get what she wanted “come on… I bet your boy doesn’t stand a month without making it public after his boy’s ultimatum”.

“Well… if I win, then you are the one who is going to let me do whatever I want” Bruce smiled back mirroring her malice and sexiness “and I know my boy is stronger than a month”

“We will see” she laughed and started to walk away in the direction of his quarters “but for now… Maybe we could let the other have a preview of the winner’s prize, don’t you agree?”

 

Xxx

 

Dick punched the wall for the fifth time in the last five minutes. He was so frustrated that every piece of his body was shaking. And he kept punching that wall harder and harder, feeling his fingers ache with every new hit. He just wanted to talk with someone, but the only one he could talk to, was the reason why he was that way in the first place.

“You know… You are not going to be able to break the bat cave’s wall, Dick” Bruce said calmly observing his ‘son’ outburst “what is wrong?”

“Nothing” the boy retorted angrily.

“Dick… Please” Bruce only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his body “what is it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it”.

“You do”

“NO. I DON’T” The boy yelled, turning around to face his ‘father’ not even bothering that he saw his tears “THERE IS NOTHING WRONG, AND EVEN IF IT WAS I WON’T TELL YOU, CUZ YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE LIKE 80% FAULT ON IT”

“Is that so? Can you please enlighten me on what was 80% my fault?” the man just leaned in a nearby wall and watched the boy.

“You! And your stupid secrecy shit!” the boy punched the wall one more time “It’s so stupid, why can’t I be myself? Why do I have to hide myself from the world, from the people I love?”

“Is this” Bruce stopped pondering if he should tell his boy he knew why he was sad or not “Is all of this, because of some… Boy?” he chose both.

“What?” Dick’s eyes widened “how did you… How did you know that I…”

“Dick…” Bruce gave him a half smile “I’m Batman”

“Oh… Yes…” Dick looked ashamed “so… Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I?” the man smiled “but I AM mad at the one who made you this sad”

“Well… Then you are mad at me, ‘cause the reason I’m this sad is myself” the boy admitted while sitting on the floor, with all the strength that came from the anger gone he was only left with the exhaustion of his sadness.

“Maybe I have some of the fault too” Bruce sat beside the boy “so… what happened between you and Wally?”

“How you… Oh yeah… Batman…” Dick let his face rest in his bruised hands “he doesn’t like secrecy as much as we do…”

“I see… Did you tell him it was for the best? That it would be too dangerous? If everyone finds out about you, they will find out about me… Our life, and even the Justice League will be in danger. The cave and the Wayne Corp have too much information stored”.

“I know… It’s just…” Dick started violently messing with his hair “I don’t want to hurt him. But I can’t hurt you too”

“You are just too distraught right now. You will end up doing something stupid” Bruce started “give yourself and Wally some time. Do it and let yourself plan your actions. Wait a couple of months for your feelings settle down and you know for sure what you really want to do and how you want to do it. And most important: Don’t be afraid to ask for my help. I’m, after all, kind of you father” the man smiled and gave a side hug on the boy.

“Thanks dad” Dick smiled “I will try to think it through. Keep my calm and act at the right moment”

“You are both young. You both can do a little waiting” the man smiled. A little voice in his head already cheering for his incoming victory over Selina.

Xxxxxxx

 

Selina was walking over a park, it was dark and late in the night. A cold breeze chilled the air and was already making her cheeks feel numb, but it was a little pleasant. It was so calm and quiet there. She liked doing that walks after acquiring some rich guy’s jewelry. 

She looked at the bright pink stone in the ring on her hand and admired the way it shone in the moonlight.

And in the middle of the contemplation her eyes cough the sight of a boy kicking the air while he walked a couple of meters ahead. He was so distracted in his walking/kicking that he didn’t even saw the little box in his way.

“Hey you there! Stop!” Selina yelled and the boy stopped just a moment before he kicked the box “oh… Looks who’s there… little bat-boy”

“Oh… Catwoman… What are you doing here?” Dick asked seeming a little confused.

“Right now I’m saving this precious babies from your murderous feet” she answered walking towards the box and grabbed it looking inside and smiling to the three little kitten sleeping in there.

“Oh… Sorry” Dick looked down a little ashamed “I wasn’t paying attention”

“This I could see” the woman smiled “what torments your head, Dick?”

“Oh nothing… Is just life, choices… Bruce’s shit… You know… Just the usual stuff” he answered.

“Well… Well… Is that the smell of trouble in paradise?” she smiled sarcastically “so what is Bruce annoying you about, have you told him you liked boys?”

“How did you know? How does everyone knows!?” 

“Oh baby, you make my gaydar go haywire, especially when you are with that ‘best friend’ of yours” she winked smiling “Darling, sometimes I really want to go and yell ‘hey boys, your gay is showing’” she laughed “so is there some trouble with you and Speedpants junior?”

“Is just… Why am I even talking to you? You are the enemy” Dick started messing with his hair.

“Well… As I recall I spent enough nights in the Wayne Manor to be at least worth some trust, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… You may be right” the boy sighted “it’s just… Wally is not a fan of secret relationships, he wants it to be public. But Bruce… Well… he’s Bruce”

“Is he against you two?” Selina asked in a more serious tone.

“Not exactly…”

“So… What is the problem?”

“He told me to think of a good plan before making something stupid… But I can’t think straight when it comes to Wally” Dick let out another sight “It’s just so hard, I don’t want to hurt him, but neither I want to hurt Bruce, or bring him problems…”

“Bruce loves you. You are a son to him, he just wants your happiness” Selina let a little warm smile scape her lips “do the thing that will make you happy, and he will make sure your happiness won’t be bothered by anything. Just don’t be stupid. Think of a good ‘how Richard Grayson met Wally Speedpants Junior story’ and scream your love to the world”

“Bruce will be furious. He doesn’t like scream to the world things… God! I don’t like scream to the world things”

“You love that boy, right? And he likes all that scream to the world shit. If you truly love him, then make some effort. Go there and make something for him, something he likes. Make a sacrifice for love” Selina let her smile widen “and I’m sure when Bruce sees how happy you are, then he will forgive your lack of discretion”

“Thanks, Selina” the boy smiled “thank you very much” and with that he just turned around and walked away.

“No… no… I thank you” she let a sarcastic laugh fly around the air and turned to go to her place feed those poor little kittens. 

 

Xxxxx

 

“Well… Well… How the mighty fall” Selina eyed the man with a clear hint of maliciousness “all the things I could do to you…” she smiled while playing with the scarf tangling between her fingers “who would’ve thought that the mighty Batman would lose a bet and become so vulnerable” she just walked slowly around him just building the mood.

He was after all only with his boxers while she still had her tight leathery body suit.

No mask, no belt, only a black boxer and his muscles. 

“Selina, stop fooling around” Bruce crossed his arms and faced her trying to keep a serious facade.

“Are you already hiding your hands from me? Did you really though that biding you was the sickest thing I could come up?” she laughed and pushed him towards the bed, making him sit on the mattress “I like your hands Bruce… And I’m way more creative than that. I know bindings won’t hold you” she crawled on the bed kneeling behind him.

“So this is your prize, Selina. I’m here. Do as you please” Bruce gave her a half smile, for someone who has just made a scene about losing a bet, he was kind of having some fun.

“Bruce… You shouldn’t say things like that, this cat might get creative” she let a sexy laugh scape her lips and tied the scarf around Bruce’s eyes.

“The dark doesn’t scare me Selina” Bruce provoked “is it the best you can do?”

“Oh my darling. The dark will be the least of your problems” the woman got out of the bed and grabbed a little purse that she had left in the corner of the room. She took what looked like an earmuff and climbed the bed all over again.

She let her nails trail all of his back, smiling when she saw that it was making him shiver “I know bats are blind. But what would a bat do…” she let a slight evil laugh scape while she bit his earlobe “if it got deaf?” and then she put the earmuff on his head.

She had bought it especially for it. Only if she screamed or made some really loud noises he would hear her, otherwise… he wouldn’t’ have any idea of what was going on her head.

“I should’ve known” Bruce let sight scape, not even realising his voice was louder than usual.

“My… My… I didn’t even started and you are already screaming” the woman laughed and observed her pray, wondering where to start first.

This was when she heard a sound of laugh coming from the corridor. Maybe, she should investigate first. She got up and opened the room only to find Dick and Wally looking at her as if they were two little kids caught in some mischief.

“Oh thank God is you” Dick breathed relived “we might have a chance to survive after all”

“Oh… Isn’t it Speedpants junior and bat-boy… Didn’t your mentors ever told you that the curiosity killed the cat?” she smiled “you see, Bruce and I are busy with our shenanigans, and neither of you is old enough to know what in fact they are.

“We know you two are having sex, we are not stupid” Wally crossed his arms trying to look defiant.

“Oh little boy, if you knew all the possible ways to… Have sex… You would understand what I meant” the woman laughed “why don’t you both go back to Dick’s room and find out what I mean. As you know I will keep bat-senior real busy. For quite some time.”

Both boys looked around nervous feeling their cheeks become red. That woman was so… why on Earth she had to say those things? It was so uncomfortable. 

“Trust me boys, if you stay here, you will get traumatised”

“Too late for that” Wally said with a shaky voice “sorry for interrupting you, miss Kyle”

“Just go. Play swordfight or whatever. Leave the big games to the grownups” she gave them a malicious smile and watched as they ran across the hall.

“Selina?” Bruce voice was getting louder, even though he was still calm and collected, not being able to hear how loud he was speaking was turning things in a very interesting way.

The Catwoman just got back to the room and locked the door, walking slowly towards the bed and pushed the man, making him lay in the bed “such an easy prey. I could kill you if I wanted. I could do anything. And you wouldn’t be able do anything to defend yourself. Isn’t it sexy. How your life, your pleasure, everything is in my hands?” she laughed knowing he couldn’t hear her. 

 

She got on the bed and leaned over him, kissing his neck slowly as she let her fingers scratch his torso, she could feel his body get warmer, his heart beats and breathing get faster. Every new kiss, and touch, she could feel his reactions get so much more strong than usual.

“Selina… Is that all you got?” the man gave her a challenging smile “I can still smell and feel you” he placed his hands on her waist and pushed her upward until he managed to kiss her lips “I can still taste you. So… How… Is this you big plan? “ he moved their bodies so he could be on top “I confess… I’m disappointed”

She only laughed. And turned their bodies around. After all, she always liked being on top. With a swift movement she walked off the bed and started looking for something inside her bag and with a big smile she came back to the bed holding a white eagle feather.

“Selina?” she let a loud laugh escape her lips, his voice was getting so loud it was really funny. She touched his chest with the feather “Selina… What are you…” and when she drove the feather to his neck he shut his mouth.

“Hm… Are you feeling something?” her eyes sparkled and she started ticking his body.

“Hey… Selina…” a loud lagh escaped his lips “stop” he was making so much effort to held the laughs that he wasn’t even able to talk properly.

His body started moving under her, trying to escape the source of the ticking sensations every time it got in a particularly sensitive spot “Sel…. Selina” his breathing was getting heavier and the laughs were starting to escape more and more “don’t. I don’t laugh. Stop it. It’s not sexy”

“Oh it is” her smile widened. She knew that inflicting pain wouldn’t do anything more than the usual to him, but being forced to be human like that… Smiling and laughing like some normal person. One who actually has feelings. That was a sight to be seen.

“Selina!” and then she found a spot so sensitive that his laugh came sounding more like a scream “STOP SELINA!” he wasn’t even able to breath properly anymore.

And then his hands gave up trying to snatch the feather from her hands and he started touching her body, trying to blindly find the spot he knew she was ticklish. And when he found… Was her time to laugh. A little surprised scream that he was even able to hear and he could feel every inch of her body that was touching him twist and move.

And both were doing that random movements thanks to the tickles and all the laughing. It was such a torture that she was wearing that body suit “hey Selina… Take of this thing” he slided his hand around her body, looking for the zipper.

She leaned and took the earmuffs of him “beg” she whispered.

“Take it off” she moved her body sensually on top of him “please”

“Good Bat” she laughed and put the earmuff on him again.

She got out of bed. And in a matter of seconds she took that bodysuit off. As well as her underwear.

And she slowly got on top of him again, just letting her entire body touch his. She held the feather that was lying on his side and decided that this time his tickle session should be more... Intense.

 

And for the first time in that night, she was able to make Batman moan.

 

“Hey guys” a series of knocking interrupted her line of thoughts “you are a little…” Dick’s voice was a little wary behind de door “too loud. Is Bruce… Ok?”

“Oh, He’s great” Selina yelled back “He’s so fucking great”

“Oh ok… Can you be… Less loud?” Dick asked and Selina could almost hear his cheeks turning red.

“Yeah. It is kinda… Making us feel embarrassed” Wally’s voice also became known.

“Tell that to your father, boy… He’s quite the screamer… Right Bruce?” she tickled him in a particularly sensitive spot.

“GODDAMIT SELINA”

“See… He’s the one doing all the noises” she laughed.

“… We… We will leave then… We’ll be in Wally’s place, ok?” Dick said shyly and then Selina could hear their footsteps leaving.

“Now let’s see what my feather can do with what is beneath that boxer of yours” Her smile widened.

She was going to make it such a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, It's my first fanfic in English, hope it's good =)
> 
> I made it as a mirror fic for my dear friend's fanfic "Stupid Boyfriends'" - the one that tell how Dick ended up making Selina win this bet - is here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/2490218
> 
> Millions of thanks to itried who insisted that I should make this sister fic for her amazing fanfic. I'm so honored to be her friend and beta and share some really amazing OTP. Thanks for all the support sweetheart, hope we can make more of this mirror fics. It was really fun.


End file.
